Nervous
by Uhura Storm
Summary: They've been friends for years and she's in town visiting her best friend Damon and his new girlfriend. Infatuation sometimes can't compete against chemistry and history, and those are two things Bonnie and Damon have in spades, and that makes Elena Gilbert nervous. This is way AU, doesn't follow any particular verse. Alternative take on TVD canon.


**A/N:** You know the one excuse I've heard multiple times in regards to Bamon is 'girl code'. "Bonnie would never get with Damon because of her friendship with Elena." Well, I've decided to take their friendship out of the equation. This is supernatural/AU, very AU and I hope you like it. This won't be following anything that's happened on the show to the letter—just those who are vampires are vamps, and those who are witches are witches. This is also not based off any one season. FYI. Thanks for giving this a shot.

* * *

His energy was often contagious and left her winded yet euphoric in equal measure. Today was no exception, only the motivation behind the spring in his step had little to do with impressing _her_ , and more to do with his best friend who was set to arrive in a few hours.

She stood just shy of the four poster bed, arms woven over her chest as her boyfriend of four months flitted around one of many guest rooms, reorganizing things that were fine where he placed them.

He was nervous and trying to hide it but Elena Gilbert could tell by the way he refused to meet her gaze for longer than a second and muttered unintelligibly to himself. If he was trying to convince her that his old partner-in-crime (that yes has a vagina) coming into town for a visit wasn't that big of a deal, he was failing miserably at his task. Damon hardly got worked up about anything, but all it took was one phone call and he was behaving like a toddler with a crush.

Elena had to endure hours of listening to him sing the praises of some chick named Bonnie Bennett. "Moody, witchy, badass" were some of the adjectives he used to describe his friend. A witch? Elena had wanted clarification.

" _Genuine. Magic flows through those veins, baby. The things she can do…you do not want to get on her bad side," he warned with a note of pride in his voice and a definite smirk on his face._

 _Elena blinked at the news. "But don't witches as a rule hate vampires?"_

 _Damon's lips turned down at the corners as he considered her question. "I guess. If you're worried she's going to stake you upon sight, Bonnie's cool. She'll at least wait until you fuck up before taking you out."_

Again, none of that explained how they were able to become friends. Everything about Damon on the surface would seem to repel witches in general, yet Bonnie Bennett was the clear exception. How and why?

Elena had probed deeper showing a genuine interest in learning all she could about her boyfriend's best friend. A young woman born with power, what was her life like? She wanted to know Bonnie's triggers. Being a vampire herself, Elena was already feeling apprehensive about sharing quarters with someone designed to kill her.

So according to Damon, he and Bonnie met ten thousand years ago (1956 to be more precise) incidentally during the Day of the Dead celebration in Mexico City where they clashed. Heavily. Damon had been on the hunt for dinner whereas Bonnie was on the hunt to keep the masses from being slaughtered.

" _She kicked my ass but…hey I deserved it," Damon hefted a brawny shoulder sheepishly, eyes kind of twinkling at the memory. "Some years later I got her out of a jam and it's been history ever since."_

Elena could tell by his thoughtful pausing as he recounted the story that he was editing some parts out to diminish just how _close_ the two of them had gotten. But Damon couldn't conceal the excitement brightening his eyes, or his frenetic energy that refused to be tamed. She thought it was sweet—Damon remaining in touch with someone who was clearly in her golden years now.

Moreover, this made Elena fretful about meeting Bonnie. Would she like her? Would they get along? Those were just some of the questions clinging onto the iceberg of her nerves.

She had slyly asked Stefan (her ex-boyfriend, another point of concern she wondered if Bonnie was aware of) if he ever met her, and he confided he had. And of course Elena couldn't go without probing for his opinion on the mysterious woman and just how deep of a connection she shared with her boyfriend.

Stefan knew how to deflect almost as well as his brother, telling Elena enough to satisfy her curiosity, but didn't say more to placate her misgivings.

So Elena asked Stefan point blank, "Do I have any reason to be worried?"

"Worried? Not exactly. Cautious, perhaps. Around Bonnie, Damon becomes…well let me put it to you this way. The idea of being with Katherine made Damon ruthless and dangerous, but Bonnie brings out, not necessarily a softer side to Damon, but he wasn't concerned with causing anarchy. I won't go so far as to say that their friendship is like the one I shared with Lexi, but they are two peas in a pod."

Most girls loved it when their boyfriends introduced them to their friends, their inner circle, and yes Elena would say she was glad Damon wasn't hiding this part of his life from her. However, her fears that Bonnie wouldn't approve of her as Damon's girlfriend tripled as the time inched closer to her arrival. Elena didn't even want to think of what Bonnie's response would be if it came out she had a relationship with Stefan before dating Damon.

Elena would concede that what she had with Stefan was special, but she had been terribly young and idealistic, and Damon…as much as she tried to stay away from him, fight her feelings, they refused to be denied and she gave into them. Sure she felt guilty for dating her ex-boyfriend's brother, but the guilt was never enough to get her to stop. She knew people didn't approve and Elena wondered if Bonnie might be one of those people. Probably, the doppelganger though gloomily.

Filling her cheeks with air and pushing it out, Elena said, "Damon can you stop for two seconds, please?"

He halted and stared at her as if now becoming cognizant of Elena's presence in the room.

With his attention on her for the first time since Bonnie called him up, Elena strolled over to him and ran slender hands up his chest, but he caught her wrists and pinned them in place.

"I don't have a lot of time to talk. I have to get things ready for Bon. She can be a real bitch when things aren't done to her demanding specifications."

As soon as the brunette opened her mouth to argue Bonnie probably wouldn't care about the amenities the boardinghouse had to offer, she felt Damon's lips on her cheeks, a gust of wind, and Elena was standing alone.

"Okay," Elena tapped her empty fingers on her denim covered thighs. Maybe she should get started on dinner.

Once day turned into night, food laid out on the table, Elena feeling pride at successfully cooking without burning anything, her muscles tightened when she heard Damon's car roll into the driveway. It was the moment of truth.

An hour prior she had grappled with what to wear wishing to make the best impression. Then again Elena thought it might be best if she didn't appear as if she were trying too hard. So she swapped out her Converse sneakers for a pair of knee-high black boots, added a little gloss to her lips, brushed her hair, and called it a day.

Damon bounded through the door first. A gush of wind carried a mouth-watering aroma on the air that immediately made Elena thirsty. _She smells like that?_ A spike of alarm went through the year-old vampire who steeled herself and breathed evenly through her mouth, which only made it worse. Elena forced herself from the formal dining area and into the living room. She remembered the coping techniques Damon and a grudging Stefan taught her whenever the temptation to feed mounted. She swallowed and focused on everything but the witch's blood.

"Ah, I see nothing in this bitch has changed," a sultry, alto voice criticized.

"You know me, Bon Bon, I'm stuck in my ways."

"Clearly," a giggle sounded.

Well, she sounds nice, Elena thought. A five-four caramel witch in killer shoes came into view.

When Elena got a good look at her, her jaw dropped.

She had been expecting an old and wrinkly woman with bifocals—maybe—a hunched back, and gnarled hands. Since Damon said they met in the 50s and assumed Bonnie had been in her prime.

Old and wrinkly Bonnie Bennett was not. The witch standing in front of her didn't look a day over twenty-six with impeccably smooth skin, amazing cheekbones, moss green eyes set on a face that was gorgeous beyond reason. Elena swallowed as she took in the full picture. Thick, glossy black hair brushed against small shoulders. Svelte curves were paid homage to in a blend of cotton and rayon that was wrapped around her hourglass shape in a dress that stopped short of her knees showing off a pair of enviable toned calves. A toe ring adorned perfect toes, the nails painted ghost white. Elena gaped at the witch who in turn slightly narrowed her eyes.

Damon smiling goofily glanced between his shocked girlfriend and his best friend. "Elena, I'd like you to meet Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie this is my girlfriend Elena Gilbert."

Bonnie arched a brow at him. "I see you _really_ are stuck in your ways," she extended a hand toward Elena amid Damon rolling his eyes. "This is totally bizarre but it's nice to meet you."

Elena blinked out of her stupor. Bizarre to meet her? Then it chimed in her head. Right the whole doppelganger thing. The knowledge Bonnie was aware of Damon's history with Katherine warred with the scene unfolding in front of her. She felt deceived because Damon left out some _choice_ details. The major one being: how Bonnie could look as young as she did although she was supposed to be well into her seventies. Her experience with witches was non-existent so maybe there was an explanation. Yet her earlier fears had been jettisoned in favor of new ones. Fresher ones because the Bonnie in her head didn't come anywhere _close_ to the one in the reality. The one in reality scared her because she was fucking _beautiful_. Nevertheless, Elena gripped Bonnie's proffered limb concentrating not to crush the bones in her hand.

"Hi, it's um…nice to finally meet you," Elena said officiously. "How was your trip into town?"

"Boring," Bonnie scoffed and ended the handshake. "Something smells good."

"I cooked," Elena beamed and waited for Damon to acknowledge her foresight in having food ready for their guest. Instead he was too busy gawking at Bonnie. Elena roughly cleared her throat.

"Oh, you didn't have to go through the trouble," Bonnie said. "I had a late dinner on the plane, but thanks though."

Elena kept her smile in place though she wanted to frown.

"Drinks at The Grill?" Damon suggested.

Bonnie gave him her undivided attention. "That place still exists? Ugh, I guess. First, where am I sleeping?"

"I'd offer you the best room in the house, but that's my room, and as much as I like you I'm not giving up my bed."

"I almost forgot how sweet you are, Damon," Bonnie cut her green eyes away from him, biting back a smile. "Stefan still lives in the attic like an owl?"

"Occasionally. He um…has been living elsewhere for the last few months."

Elena felt her cheeks color over knowing she was the reason Stefan left his family home. She regarded Bonnie to see if she'd make the connection, and if she'd glare at her, but the expression on Bonnie's face never changed. She was curious but not enough to get into the specifics with Damon in front of her. The exclusion was already happening, Elena sulked.

Damon grabbed the bags Elena just realized were stacked behind Bonnie. Her eyes ballooned. Just how long was she planning on staying? Who needed five suitcases to travel?

Elena watched helplessly as her boyfriend led Bonnie upstairs, their conversation easily switching from English to Italian. Bonnie paused mid-way up the stairs and peered down on Elena.

"Again it's nice to meet you. I'm looking forward to a long visit."

"Me, too," Elena replied automatically but she wasn't certain if that was actually the truth.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading. If you're interested in seeing this continued, please let me know. Oh and yes I made Bonnie older just to make her history with Damon a lot fuller and more plausible, creative license and all that ;)**


End file.
